herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Eostre
Lisa Eostre is a heroine of Walkure Romanze: Shōjo Kishi Monogatari. Profile * Height: 147 cm * Three sizes: 77 © / 53/80 * Birthday: June 3 * Jost of technology rank: A rank * Hobbies: Jigsaw puzzles, traveling alone style of photography / favorite things: spicy nasi goreng About Knight Department majoring in Winford school freshman. It has the extraordinary talent and such as to win in a number of tournaments since I was a junior, genius enough of is said to be the partner you want Yariae decent even 2, 3 grade not quite even within the school. Usually socializing is not good, it does not get used to the surroundings for quiet and the blunt, you are to Fiona and often together was met at the time of the entrance examination. My mother has passed away, it is lowered to the neck by a ring of keepsake necklace at an early age. Although the old days was not a personality like now, because things in the family from the dead mother is the only immediate family that do not have those who mourn the infatuation of nobles and the mother of death to property dispute, and be involved with others The become personality like now to avoid. Sometimes back are children treated for look is young low, the person has to care. In big drinker, eating silently without changing the Mio is "super-spicy taco" also facial expressions made. Chess is strong, sometimes, but Kyle and James come to challenge, I have to own head. However, it has been losing for the first time when the advice to James is Takahiro. Has been fought in the feeling to prove that it could win even one person, | and in the semifinals in the scenario of Celia in the finals in the scenario of defeat to Celia that was hired as Beguraita the Takahiro, Noel He was killed instantaneously in Noel by being Minuka as attached a chance to Takahiro. In addition, it is lost to Celia in the semifinals at Mio route. Armor that can be Jost black armor. Downy Greither is not selected is regarded as unnecessary, mainly of short-term battle-type assault that settle it by galloping at full speed the horse. Akane difference in the PC game version and the TV cartoon version of the timing of the duel with, but before the Mio and Berutiyu in the former, I have later in the latter. Both are beginning that the reason is a fool to Fiona, in the PC game version Reina but stopped the duel with the privileges of the student council, the television anime version I know the approach of the student council Takahiro is governed at the same time playing to win the spear of Akane and Lisa, it has been crafted so as to have a special training of the horse to freshman Reina noticed crafted by Takahiro, dare suggesting that rode to his story. Both deployment points settled has stopped without stick are common. Although it is not to come to tea in the PC game version, we are participating in a television anime version. Armor favorite, the 2009 state-of-the-art MITTELALTER company. A unique form line machining at the strip, has been used a number of carbon fiber, it is made lightly tough. MAXIMILIAN ARMOR type / material of titanium, carbon fiber / weight 7.6 kg / manufacturing countries in Rome, Italy. The name of the favorite horse is Blitz (Blitz). Gallery WRLisa.jpg|Uniform Winford School Walkure_romanze_Lisa_Anime_OP.jpg Pants_guard_with_skirt_of_Lisa_Eostre.jpg Videos Walkure Romanze Episode 1 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 2 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 3 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 4 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 5 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 6 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 7 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 8 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 9 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 10 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 11 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 12 English Subbed HD - (FINAL) External links * *Walkure Romanze Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Knights Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Hybrids Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Superheroes